Administrators may utilize directory services to create and maintain a directory for user, group, device, and/or computing resource management and/or for providing access to a variety of computing resources (e.g., file systems, files, users, security policies, network resources, applications, system storage, etc.). For example, the directory service may be implemented in a data server operated by an administrator (e.g., on-premises). The administrator may also operate a plurality of client devices, each of which shares a network or domain with the data server. To keep client devices secure and to ensure compatibility across the domain, the data server may assign and enforce security policies on the client devices and install or update software running on the client devices.
However, installing, maintaining, and operating the data server can be burdensome. The data server itself may include several computing systems, thus requiring the purchase of expensive hardware and the configuring of complex software. In some cases, dedicated facilities for powering and cooling the data server may be needed as well. Establishing and maintaining connectivity between the data server and the client devices may require the installation of expensive network equipment. Furthermore, additional hardware and/or software may be needed to implement backup and recovery procedures in case the data server fails or data is otherwise lost.